Avatar Friends
by phairra123
Summary: once upon a time there was a group of teenage girls named Lisa, Gabby, Dannie, and Tia. These four girls were not the normal everyday teenagers. these girls had great gifts that no body could know about.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar friends Chapter 1

It started during their last summer together, at Camp Green Lake.

The four girls shared a cabin together, and over a short time they became best friends. One hot day after lunch all of the campers decided to go for a hike. The group of friends were usually always in the back of the pack, and today was no different.

"Im so tired" Gabby exclaimed. "Let's go back to the cabin and relax."

"Ok, but are we really going to walk all the way back on this long path?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Dannie added. The camp leaders lead us out into the middle of the path and…"

"OK OK, I'm sorry I brought it up," Gabby interrupted with a giggle.

"Why don't we just take a shortcut through the woods?" Tia suggested.

"Do you know the way? Gabby asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I used to walk around here when I was a kid" said Tia.

So the four girls agreed to take the shortcut through the woods. After an hour the girls came to a fork in the road. Tia looked confused.

"What is it Tia? Asked Dannie.

"Ummmm I don't know which way to go from here" Tia said while scratching her head

Dannie looked at Tia with a shocked expression.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!" exclaimed Tia.

"Stop fighting you two. That's not going to get us out of this place!" exclaimed Gabby.

"She is right" Lisa reasoned.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Dannie

"I guess we just turn back." Lisa said disappointedly.

As the four girls started back across the forest, they had all forgotten which path to take back to the cabin.

"Tia, do you know the way back to the main path? Lisa asked nervously.

"Umm no" said Tia nervously as she twisted her long black hair around her finger.

"It's starting to get dark." Said Gabby, placing her blond hair in her usual tight ponytail.

"We know that genius" said Dannie, gazing at the, soon to be, pink sun.

"Hopefully the rest of the girls will come looking for us soon" said Lisa, looking at the tall overgrown trees that surrounded them.

Everyone looked at Lisa as if they were thinking the same thought. They all knew that it would soon be too dark to make it to the cabin. So they decided to try to use their supplies to make camp as best as they could. As they started, Lisa heard a strange noise behind a bush about ten meters away from their camp. She pulled back her wavy brown hair so she could hear it better. Then she heard it again. She whispered to Dannie, Tia, and Gabby to hide behind the trees. Dannie then poked her head out from behind the tree to see what it was that made the sound. She pulled her messy brown hair out of her way for a better look. She saw four old men. One was wearing a green rob, the second one was wearing a red rob, the third one was wearing a dark blue rob, and the fourth was wearing a sky blue rob. They all had white hair and long white beards.

"Should we ask them for directions?" asked Tia

"No Way! whispered Lisa. They don't even look friendly, haven't your parents ever taught you to never talk to strangers?"

"Then how are we going to get out of here when we don't even know the way?" asked Dannie.

"How about we just quietly follow them?" Whispered Gabby, hoping the others would agree.

"Fine we will go with Gabby's plan" Lisa said.

The girls started walking behind the man from a distance, hoping they wouldn't notice them. After thirty long minutes, the men stopped in front of a small pond. The girls quietly hurried behind the nearest bush. They were afraid that the old men knew they were being followed. Then, without warning, the old men started slowly walking into the pond until they were completely gone. The girls were stunned with what they had just seen. They looked at each other with the same look of confusion. Then about ten seconds later, a bright beam of blinding light came down from the sky and hit the center of the pond. After a few seconds the beam was gone and the girls were more confused than ever. Before anyone could ask a question, the old men started to walk out of the pond as calmly as they walked in, but there was something different about these old men. They weren't old anymore. The girls looked at the men and saw that their eyes were glowing.

"Are they possessed?" whispered Gabby

"I –I don't think so" said Lisa

The girls heard the ground start to rumble and shake under their feet. Suddenly a great force, a force that almost felt like rock, pushed the girls directly in front of the men. The girls were so scared, they could barley move. After a while the glow in the men's eyes died down. The man in the green rob stepped back from the group of men and shot both of his arms and fingers out in front of him, as if he were punching an invisible person. Seconds later the ground was shaking and once again the girls were pushed by the mysterious force and went flying into the pond. As they struggled and tripped over each other to get out of pond, the big beam of light came and surrounded the pond the same way it did before. While surrounded by the beam, they felt paralyzed, none of them could move even if they wanted to. All they could do was focus on the light and the power it held. A few seconds later, the light faded away again. When the light was gone, the girls swam out of the pond as fast as they could. After a moment of catching their breath, Gabby noticed that the four men were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The secret tunnel

"Hey guys, what happened to the four creepy men that were just standing there?" stammered Gabby with a scared look on her face.

Then at that moment all of the girls heard a rumbling sound right underneath them. At the next second the ground seemed to have dropped from under the girls, and the girls dropped with it. When they landed on the hard, cold, ground, they realized all they could see was a narrow dark tunnel in front of them and the giant moonlight hole above them to light the way. They all looked at each other with the same look of fear and confusion. However, the fear in their eyes were not enough to stop them from walking down the tunnel together. As they were coming to the end of the tunnel, the girls started to make out four tall figures in the distance. As the girls walked closer, they notice the figures were the old men!

"WHERE ARE WE!" demanded Lisa

"YEA, WHY ARE WE HERE!" yelled Dannie.

"Relax, you are in no danger" said the man in the light blue robe.

"Who are you and what are you going to do to us?" Tia demanded.

"The one in the light blue is Drake, the one in the dark blue is Ian, the one in the green is Josh, and I am Cole." Said the man in the red rob.

"Like we said, we are not going to harm you at all" said Ian

"We brought you here to train you" said Cole.

"Train us?" repeated Gabby.

"Train us for what exactly? Lisa exclaimed. I already do enough training for soccer; I don't need to work extra on my days off."

Josh laughed loudly.

"Yes, you are defiantly an earth bender" josh chuckled.

"A WHAT?" exclaimed Dannie and Lisa together

"An earth bender" repeated Josh

"That is why you are here" said Cole. To learn the four elements

"Why do we have to do that?" asked Tia.

"Because you went into the pond of eternal gift" said Cole.

"Yea but only because you threw us in!" exclaimed Lisa.

"I am sick of this; just take us back to the cabin!" Gabby yelled.

At that moment the girls heard a rumbling sound again. The girls abruptly turned around in fear.

"Not again!" yelled Tia.

At that moment a big chunk of the tunnel wall was pushed out and slowly moved to the side to reveal a short old man with white long hair and wearing a white rob. To the girls, he looked like one of those old kung fu masters you would see on TV. The girls looked at the old man in astonishment. They could not believe what they were seeing.

"Did you see that" whispered Lisa?

The girls nodded with their eyes wide open.

"My name is Chi Fu" said the old man.

"Please let us go home." Said Gabby calmly.

The old man smiled and looked at the girls with an expression of empathy.

"We understand how you must feel," Cole interrupted.

"We were just like you four girls, not too long ago," Drake assured.

"And trust me, I was more than afraid" Ian said with a chuckle.

"Uuuuggghhhh, I'm tired of all of this talking! Just take us back to our camp, and I promise we won't tell anybody what happened" Dannie argued.

Suddenly, Chi Fu interrupted the argument.

"Enough! Everybody, follow me."

The girls looked at each other with the same questioning expression. As Chi Fu and the four men continued down the tunnel, the girls were debating with each other bout following the men or making a run for it.

"Ok guys; please tell me we are not going to follow them?" Whispered Lisa

"Well how else are we going to find our way out of this tunnel?" asked Tia.

"We can make a run for it!" Dannie exclaimed.

"And if we get lost then what? They would know that we were trying to run away, and then they would find us. Our best and smartest option is to follow them through the tunnel. We are bound to find some way out of here if we keep quiet and do enough observing" argued Gabby.

The girls knew that Gabby had a point to what she was saying. If the men were trying to harm them, then the girls would just make everything worse by trying to run away. However, if they keep calm and do what they are told, they could buy themselves enough time to figure out a way to escape. So the girls decided to follow the men down the tunnel. As the girls ran to catch up to the men, they noticed that the group had come to a dead end. The girls were all afraid and confused at why the group had decided to stop at a dead end. Then before they could say anything Chu Fu hit his fists against the wall; and in that one swift motion, the stone wall was blown to pieces.

As if nothing had happened, the men continued to walk through the tunnel. The girls were curtain that this was not their imagination this time. The old man really moved a stone wall with nothing but his hands. However, even though they were astonished and very confused, they decided to continue walking along.

As the group continued to walk, they notice a turquoise light at the end of the tunnel. Rather than making a run for the strange light, the girls continued to walk toward it in wonder.

When they finally came close enough to the light, they were amazed to step into a grand room that was filled with shelves of books and scrolls, the entire place was light by giant turquoise crystals that hung on the ceiling and the walls as tall and as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place?" Tia asked in amazement.

"This is where you learn who you are" Chi Fu said.

"What do you mean?" Dannie asked

"Long ago, there was nothing but war on this earth. A war between each tribe of the four elements: water tribe, air tribe, earth tribe, and fire tribe. These wars were fought for control over the earth. However, there were those who wished for peace between the four tribes. In order to gain peace between the elements, peaceful members of each tribe met in the forest that lay in the center of the tribe lands. Every night they would meet there and poor a little of their power in the pond of eternal gift. After one night when all of their powers were drained into the pond, the groups nominated one person from each tribe that wanted to fight for peace to touch the pond and receive an abundance of one element's power. Those who were nominated and received the abundance of power from the pond were turned into the strongest bender in their tribe. These four were the ones that ended the war and returned the peace to earth. And to make certain that this war would not happen again; the four benders took everyone's bending power away and drained it into the pond of eternal gift.

Before the four benders died, they emptied their powers into the pond and placed a spell around the pond, proclaiming that after every generation only four people of pure heart and close in friendship may obtain power and youth from this pond until the next generation steps forward."

The girls were completely silent. They had nothing to say. Finally Ian broke the silence.

"Maybe we should take them through the library and read them some of the history and show them some bending techniques."

"You're right, good idea" admitted Chi Fu.

For most of the night the men were reading stories of the great peacekeeping benders that lived before them, and showing off their bending for the girls, to show them what they could be capable of.

"This is amazing!" yelled Lisa.

"I'm glad you all think so" Chi Fu admitted.

"So what now?" Gabby asked.

"Well if you choose to keep the powers then you will need to start training tomorrow if you are going to be the new protectors of earth" Chi Fu informed.

The girls agreed to keep the powers and to come back tomorrow. Soon after, the men were walking the girls back to the cabin. When the girls got back to the cabin they quickly got into their beds and excitedly awaited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A plan

The next morning the four girls woke up late. They all washed up and got ready for another busy day at camp. On the way the cafeteria for breakfast, Tia gazed at the long line of hungry campers ahead.

"Look at that line! I hope there is some food left" Said Tia.

"Yea, Dannie claimed sarcastically. We would hate for you to go hungry."

The girls shared a laugh and quickly took their place in the long line. As the girls were talking, gabby happened to look over her shoulder and notice Lisa looking at the floor.

"What's wrong Lisa?" Gabby asked.

"Everybody, you all act like nothing ever happened last night." Lisa whispered.

The girls looked at each other; they all knew this was true. Tia broke the silence.

"Yea guys, she is right. What if somebody found out where we were and what we did last night" Said Tia.

The girls got their breakfast and quickly sat down at the far corner of the cafeteria, where no one was sitting.

"Ok lets all just calm down, assured Gabby. I am as freaked out as anyone else at this table, but"-

"Calm down," Lisa interrupted frantically. He told us to meet him tonight!"

"I don't think we should, agreed Dannie. It seems too dangerous."

"I don't even think he's trust worthy," agreed Tia.

"But he is old, and what could an old man do" Gabby argued.

"GABBY! Lisa barked, don't you remember, he has four other men that work for him. And they are not very old."

"Gabby, why are you sticking up for him?" Dannie asked in confusion.

"Because I don't want to jump to conclusions." Gabby admitted.

"Ok, Lisa interrupted. We are not going to get anywhere by yelling at Gabby."

"How about we go there tonight and ask them all of the questions we want answered. Gabby suggested.

The girls thought long and hard. Suddenly, Tia got up from the table.

"Ok ill go, but only to ask questions."

All of the girls agreed to go too.

As the busy day slowly went on, the girls were gathering butterflies in their stomach.

"I am starting to get nervous." Tia admitted.

"I don't even know what to ask them" stated Dannie.

"Don't break down now girls, said Lisa. We all promised them we would come."

After hours and hours of hiking, camping, and other typical camping activities, Tia happened to look at the sun.

"Oh no, the sun is setting" Tia noticed.

The girls shared the same nervous glance. Soon it was time for all of the campers to go to bed. As the group of campers walked back to the cabins, Dannie started to ask.

"What do we do now?"

Lisa looked at the moon, then at the woods.

"We will wait until the campers fall asleep, and then we will quietly hurry to the woods." Lisa decided.

Gabby looked at Lisa in surprise.

"But the woods are 15 minutes away, and we have to pass 5 other cabins to get to the hiking path." Gabby exclaimed.

"Gabby, we have no other choice." Lisa retorted.

All of the girls knew that there was no other way to the forest.

Once all of the campers were asleep, they quickly looked outside to make sure nobody was coming their way. Then they made their way running blindly past the cabins and into the woods. Suddenly, Dannie stopped.

"WAIT," Dannie yelled.

The rest of the girls heard Dannie and immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Tia

"Does anyone know the way?" Dannie Asked.

"I do, now let's go before someone catches us." Said Gabby.

After twenty minutes, the girls came to the pond.

"So what do we do now," Tia asked.

"I guess we just wait" answered Dannie.

After thirty long minutes, Tia spoke.

"I don't think they're coming, maybe we should just go back to the cabin."

As the girls started toward the cabin, Gabby heard a strange noise behind the trees.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" whispered Gabby while grabbing Tia's wrist.

The girls heard the noise again.

"What if it's Chi Fu? Asked Gabby.

"and what if it's a bear or the other girls from the camp?' retorted Tia.

With that thought, the girls quickly hid behind the trees. Tia looked to see what made the noise. In the distance she saw a bird flying from a small bush. She let out a deep sigh.

"It's only a bird" sighed Tia.

The girls came out of their hiding spot relieved and scared by the bird. The next moment the girls felt something tap them on their shoulder. They all frantically turned around and saw the four men. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs until the men took their hoods off.

The girls were relieved when they saw them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 part 1 The Truth

"So are you girls ready for your first day of training" Cole asked with a grin.

"Don't scare us like that," Tia threatened.

"Sorry, it was Josh's idea" said Ian, while pointing to Josh.

"Anyway, Drake interrupted, Chi Fu is waiting for you ladies."

The four girls followed the men back to the pond.

"Are we still going to ask them our questions" asked Tia, in a hushed tone.

"Of course," stated Lisa.

"I still can't believe that they scared us like that" pouted Gabby.

"Yea, but you do have to admit it was sort of funny" Lisa stated.

The girls glared at Lisa with displeased faces.

"We are almost at the pond" Dannie said.

"How do you know?" asked Tia

Before Dannie could answer, Ian interrupted.

"Here we are girls"

"But this is just the pond," stated Lisa, while fighting off the bugs around her.

"Everybody grab a hold of each other," Ian warned.

Before any of the girls could ask why, everyone was huddled in a circle around the girls. At the next moment, Josh pounded his fist into the ground as hard as he could. Suddenly the ground that they were all standing on, started to quickly sink into the earth and began to reveal the familiar secret tunnel. There waiting for them was Chi Fu.

When the girls finally found their balance, everyone jumped off the loss piece of earth. While the group was walking to the library Chi Fu broke the silence.

"So I see that you girls have some questions on your mind."

"How did you know that!" everyone said in unison while staring at him suspiciously.

"The looks on your faces tell it all, Chi Fu answered. But don't worry; all of your questions will be answered in the library."

When they finally reached the library, Chi Fu found his way to a nearby rocking chair and listened to every question and concern the girls had. After an hour of follow up questions, the group followed Chi Fu through the library.

"Where are we going now?" asked Gabby.

"we are now going to the training room" Chi Fu answered.

"its behind the library," Cole added with excitement.

When they got to the door, Chi Fu gently pushed it open to reveal what looked like a village with no people. The girls slowly walked in. step by step, fascinated with the empty village.

"Oh my goodness, you never told us that you had a room as big as a city!" Lisa exclaimed in amazement.

"Look at the waterfall over there" exclaimed Gabby, while pointing to the far side of the village.

"Look at the hills, this is like a real place" Lisa yelled in excitement.

"Hey, where are Tia and Dannie?" Gabby asked.

After looking around, Cole and Drake figured that they would know where the two girls went. The group followed Drake and Cole and within seconds they had seen Tia and Dannie running around in a surprisingly large field. When the pair saw the group, they ran toward them.

"Ok how in the world did you get a field this big and an artificial sun underground?" Gabby asked.

"How did you make all of this?" Dannie asked in amazement.

"Water, earth, fire, and air bending; this side is where fire and air benders practice, the water fall is where the water benders practice, and the hills are for the earth benders." Chi Fu answered with pride.

"So like I asked before, are you girls ready for training?" Cole asked excitedly.

Within minutes the girls were practicing and watching the men show some basic moves. Chi Fu walked into a small hut that looked big enough for two or three people. After about ten minutes Chi Fu walked out of the hut with a tremendous smile on his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to what he had to say. Lisa gently tugged on Josh's sleeve.

"Are we finally going to get our powers?" Lisa asked.

"No I don't think so, he never smiles like that." Cole answered.

"I would like you all to meet my daughter." Chi Fu stated.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4 part 2 The Truth

Chi Fu stepped aside to reveal a young girl with long, black, curly hair. She wore a beautiful white dress that matched her dad's and flowed whenever the wind blew.

"Wow," Gabby commented. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," said the daughter.

"Chi Fu, how come you never told us about your daughter?" Cole asked.

"Because it wasn't time" he answered.

"So why did you build this place underground, if you had a daughter?" asked Dannie.

Chi fu put his arm around his daughter.

"There is something I need to tell all of you" Chi Fu said with a concerning voice.

"What's wrong Chi Fu?" Drake asked.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a group of avatars. Emily's mother and I were avatars, and we had known each other for years. So one day, I decided to marry her. We lived in a small village just like this, filled with friends and family. Years later, we had our beautiful daughter Emily. Our life was perfect back then. Until one day a group of four women invaded our peaceful village, and destroyed everything in sight. We realized that there mission was to destroy all avatars.

In a desperate attempt to save our village and our people, the four of us tried to fight them off. In the middle of the battle I was struck in the back of the head and I fell unconscious. When I finally woke up, I was in the bushes. I rushed back into the village and to my surprise, everything was destroyed. I searched around in a desperate attempt to find my people. It was like everyone had disappeared. I had finally given up all hope of finding my friends and family, so I'm started to leave the village. Just then I heard a cry, and I immediately went to see who it was. I dug through the rubble of my torn apart hut, and found my daughter underneath a blanket. I was more than relieved when I saw her. I realized that we would not be safe from those women. So together we ran into the forest and built an underground village just like our home. That night, I emptied my powers into the lake. That is how you all received these powers."

The group did not speak, they had nothing to say.

"How come you are just now telling us Chi Fu?" asked Ian.

"Because now they are back" Chi Fu answered.


End file.
